


3rd Millennium: Our Future_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [19]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Older Charles Xavier, Older Erik Lehnsherr, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 9





	3rd Millennium: Our Future_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [3rd Millennium: Our Future_ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440881) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



Faceva freddo sulla cima di quella fottuta montagna cinese. L’antico tempio era buio e umido.

Si erano barricati all’interno per permettere a Kitty Pryde di proiettare Wolverine nel passato.

Una ragazzina che doveva traslare la mente di un cazzone ingestibile in un passato hippie e caotico... non potevano essere più disperati. E in effetti lo erano. Erano disperati, decimati e soli.

Warpath, Blink e Alfiere facevano la guardia. Erano mutanti a lui sconosciuti, sopravvissuti come Piotr Rasputin e Bobby Drake, come Ororo e Xavier...

Erano così pochi.

Guardò X: se ne stava sulla sua sedia super tecnologica a levitazione controllata. Gli occhi serrati e il visto corrucciato, due dita sulla tempia. Chissà a cosa pensava o con chi cercava di mettersi in contatto.

Il professore aprì gli occhi e guardò Magneto. Stette in silenzio a fissarlo con quel suo sguardo azzurro oceano che sembrava troppo bello per essere autentico. Aveva un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto. Non gli parlava. Nessuno gli rivolgeva la parola in verità, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario. E stava bene così. Avevano cercato di uccidersi a vicenda talmente tante di quelle volte...

Lehnsherr poggiò la testa contro la roccia dietro di lui: seduto a terra cercava di ignorare il freddo e la tensione così forte da poterla toccare, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Charles.

La sedia sospesa a mezz’aria si mosse verso di lui.

“Cerco sopravvissuti” disse d’un tratto il professore con semplicità.

“E ne hai trovati?” chiese Erik con lo stesso tono piatto.

“No... non credo ci sia più nessuno oltre a noi, Erik”.

Il tono era amaro nel pronunciare il suo nome. Era la voce di un vecchio uomo stanco, che per tutta la vita aveva combattuto e cercato di dimostrare che la tolleranza, la convivenza, la differenza erano tutti concetti perfettamente comprensibili e, di conseguenza, gestibili. Era la voce di chi aveva visto crollare tutte le proprie certezze, sconfitte tutte le proprie battaglie e calpestati tutti i propri ideali. Charles era l’ombra di sé stesso, e se ne stava ora di fronte a colui che per cinquant’anni lo aveva ammonito circa il genere umano, colui che aveva detestato con tutte le sue forze, le cui previsioni, ora, erano diventate realtà.

“Avevi ragione... avrei dovuto ascoltarti” disse d’un tratto il professore.

Erik continuò a mantenere lo sguardo fisso su Charles. I suoi occhi color ghiaccio non erano più penetranti e accattivanti come un tempo. Il suo sguardo era spento, disilluso, triste.

Ciò che li circondava aveva distrutto tutto. Non c’erano vincitori, non c’erano ragioni.

“No...” bisbigliò Erik. “Non avevo ragione. E non ne avevi neppure tu, Mein Freund”.

Charles inarcò un sopracciglio. Un lieve sorriso increspò le sue labbra sottili.

“Avremmo dovuto trovare equilibrio... “ continuò. ”Ma, ahimè, l’equilibrio è forse l’unica cosa che io e te non abbiamo mai trovato” concluse il tedesco in un sospiro sorridendo tristemente.

“Non lo abbiamo mai neppure cercato, Magnus. Non era l’equilibrio ciò che bramavamo”.

Lehnsherr si chiese se quella frase poteva avere un doppio senso sentimentale o persino erotico, poi spostò lo sguardo sul corpo di Logan, teso e vibrante, il volto avvolto dal fascio energetico di Kitty.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece un lungo sospiro.

“Cosa temi, Erik?”

“Noi...”

Charles si avvicinò. La bocca dischiusa.

“Spiegati...” incalzò.

Erik fece un gesto di stizza con la testa. Tornò a guardarlo e questa volta il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi perforò Xavier come in passato, un passato così lontano, così remoto da sembrare appartenere ad un’altra persona, in un’altra vita.

“Non insultare la mia intelligenza, Charles... o la tua” soffiò Erik stizzito. “1973... riesci ad immaginare noi due che ci incontriamo nel 1973?!”

Charles fu percorso da un brivido lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Sentì un improvviso peso al petto immaginando se stesso in quell’anno, nelle condizioni in cui era, quasi undici anni dopo Cuba, dopo un intero decennio solo, senza Raven, senza Erik...

Un nodo in gola gli impedì di parlare, riuscì solo ad emettere un sottile lamento. Distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi feroci.

“Dovrei essere io quello furibondo tra i due” bisbigliò infine.

Lehnsherr alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Certo... il giovane martire sulla sedia a rotelle” ringhiò con cattiveria.

“E tu sei il piccolo giudeo torturato nel campo di concentramento. Giochiamo a chi ha la sofferenza più grande, Erik?!”

Charles reagì con rabbia. Erano decenni che il gentile professore di Westchester era scomparso. L’X-Man di fronte a Magneto non si sarebbe piegato. Non avrebbe ceduto neppure un po’.

Lehnsherr lo guardò con rancore serrando forte la mandibola. In tutti quegli anni mai avevano affrontato il loro passato. Dopo Cuba, dopo l’incidente che inchiodò Charles per sempre su quella sedia, dopo l’abbandono di Erik, tutto si era frantumato, perso per sempre. E poi dimenticato.

Charles osservava un punto imprecisato sul pavimento.

“Dimenticato... mai. Tu sì?”

Fu come cadere in un lago ghiacciato. Gli stava davvero facendo quella domanda? Dio santo...

era rimasto a marcire sotto il Pentagono per quanto?!

Dimenticare... tse’.

“Non mi riferivo a quello...” Xavier sussurrava appena.

“Ogni giorno, per quasi venti anni, ho pensato, poi sperato, infine pregato disperatamente che tu... che tu mi contattassi. Avevi Cerebro. Potevi farlo. Fosse stato anche solo per insultarmi. Hai dimenticato e cancellato. Forse ne avevi le ragioni, certo” disse con amarezza indicando la sedia con la testa. “Ma anche volendo, non avrei potuto fare nulla per te cinquanta metri sotto terra”.

“Non credo avresti fatto qualcosa, anche se ne avessi avuto la possibilità” sentenziò Charles duro.

“Certo... tu sai sempre tutto, vero Charles? Tu vedi”.

Il tono di Erik era carico di disprezzo. Xavier temette di sentirvi anche odio.

Seguì un lungo silenzio. Entrambi osservavano il corpo di Logan senza vederlo davvero.

Charles riprese a guardare Erik.

“Saresti tornato?”

Lo chiese d’un fiato, immediatamente pentito.

Magneto lo scrutò per un po’, poi corrucciò la fronte arricciando le labbra.

“Mai avrei voluto che ti capitasse quell’incidente Charles, lo sai vero?”

In tutti gli scontri che avevano avuto, in tutti i litigi del passato remoto o di quello più recente, non vi fu mai desiderio di ferirsi l’un l’altro.

Erik era sincero. Charles lo sapeva.

“Lo so... non ho mai dubitato di questo” sospirò. “Non hai risposto: saresti tornato?” ribadì.

Erik guardò a terra davanti a sé. Cercò di ripensare al passato, a come si era sentito. A quei momenti di disperazione e nostalgia prima dell’odio e del rancore.

Prima di convincersi che, in fondo, lui per Charles non era stato poi così importante.

“Lo hai creduto davvero?!”

Charles interruppe per l’ennesima volta i pensieri di Erik.

Il tedesco si irritò più di quanto avesse in realtà voluto. Era stanco, frustrato e impaurito come tutti loro. La reazione fu troppo violenta.

“Sta fuori dalla mia testa, Charles! Porca puttana!”

Lo disse a voce alta, roco, le vene del collo gonfie e i pugni i serrati.

Tempesta e Bobby si voltarono a guardarli di scatto. Non capivano: Magneto furibondo seduto ai piedi del professore che a sua volta lo guardava con aria affranta.

“Scusa” gli sentirono dire. “Hai sempre portato il tuo elmetto... non sono più abituato” confessò un po’ in imbarazzo Xavier.

_Mi mancavano i tuoi pensieri, Erik._

Lehnsherr respirava veloce. Cercò di calmarsi e riprese il controllo.

“Sì, l’ho pensato... ho creduto che fosse stato tutto... tutto frutto del momento, di ciò che eravamo quando ci siamo incontrati, che fosse la conseguenza di non essere soli. Forse ho voluto consolarmi così...” dichiarò triste.

“Già” Charles piegò la testa di lato con un lieve sorriso malinconico. “Anche io l’ho pensato. Era più facile vivere pensando che, in fondo, non fosse una cosa così importante...”

Restarono di nuovo in silenzio guardandosi l’un l’altro.

“Cosa pensi accadrà?” chiese Erik piano.

Charles inarcò le sopracciglia: non seguiva il filo dei pensieri di Magneto, era rimasto fuori dalla sua mente come richiesto.

“Quando ci incontreremo, nel passato. Se Logan ti convincerà a liberarmi. Cosa credi accadrà?” spiegò Erik.

Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. Cercò di ripensare al se stesso del 1973, al suo malessere e al suo profondo rancore. Alla droga e all’alcol. Improvvisamente avvampò al pensiero del relitto che Logan avrebbe trovato. Provò vergogna e disgusto per sé stesso. Non vi era altra strada, lo sapeva, ma temeva il giorno in cui Wolverine sarebbe tornato e lo avrebbe guardato con occhi diversi.

“Probabilmente ti prenderò a pugni. O almeno ci proverò” dichiarò infine.

Lehnsherr sorrise.

“Mmmm... interessante” sussurrò meditabondo.

“Tu? Che idea ti sei fatto?”

Il sorriso di Erik divenne un ghigno. Il suo solito ghigno stronzo, accattivante e provocatorio.

Charles provò un moto di pura nostalgia.

“Io probabilmente cercherò di scopare” asserì sfacciato.

Lo disse di slancio, senza preamboli o giri di parole. Come aveva sempre fatto, senza ritegno e senza pudore. Osceno, esattamente come era sempre stato.

“Erik!” Charles arrossì. “Per la miseria...”

“Andiamo Charles!” esclamò con veemenza. “Immagina: dieci anni sotto terra, solo, rinchiuso in una cella alienante. Improvvisamente tu: ancora giovane, sicuramente affascinante e incazzato come un bulldog idrofobo, da quel che mi dici. Difficile pensare ad una mia reazione diversa...”

Sorrisero.

Diavolo... e se fosse davvero andata così? Se stesse andando così in questo momento nel passato?

Pensò a Logan. Che vergogna...

“Non credo accadrà. Ero davvero furibondo” cercò di esorcizzare Xavier.

“Ma io ho sempre avuto i miei mezzi di persuasione” rispose Erik ammiccando. “E poi... tu non sai, ma ho passato la maggior parte di quel tempo meditando ed allenandomi ogni giorno. Non c’era molto altro che potessi fare” concluse beffardo.

“E questo cosa significa? Vuoi farmi credere che ti troverò irresistibile?”

“Ne sono assolutamente certo, Schatz!”

Usò quel nomignolo spontaneamente. Senza pensarci.

Fu strano per entrambi.

Nessuno dei due aveva più sentito o pronunciato quella parola tedesca da decenni.

Un fiume di ricordi invase la mente dei due uomini. Furono pensieri intensi e forti che lasciarono sia Erik che Charles carichi di emozione.

Il tempo sembrava non passare mai. Poi d’un tratto Logan agitò i suoi artigli fendendo l’aria e colpendo Kitty. Erik scattò e lo bloccò con il suo potere.

Poco dopo le sentinelle li trovarono.

Erik guardò Charles.

Xavier avrebbe voluto impedirgli di uscire, trattenere lui ed Ororo al sicuro, ma sapeva che tutti dovevano fare la propria parte e che non vi era nessuna alternativa.

Lehnsherr fece un lieve cenno con la testa e gli sorrise sbieco.

 _Torno subito_.

_Erik..._

E uscì.

Fu tutto molto rapido. Era un intero esercito di robot.

Tutta la flotta al completo. Era l’atto finale dello sterminio.

Ognuno fece del proprio meglio, disperatamente, senza riserve.

Controllò l’esplosione del jet.

Dieci, cento, mille frammenti di metallo.

Preso, preso, preso...

Tempesta era salva, Colosso poteva badare a se stesso.

Un dolore lancinante al fianco sinistro.

 _Merda_...

Ororo fu colpita. _No_...

Alfiere, Piotr...

Erik si stringeva il fianco, aveva estratto il frammento e sanguinava copiosamente.

Sarebbe morto guardando gli ultimi della sua specie sterminati.

Fuse quanto più metallo poté trovare contro l’ingresso del tempio e vi si appoggiò.

 _Charles_...

Blink lo vide, creò un portale alle sue spalle e lui vi si infilò.

All’interno del tempio si accasciò a terra.

Le gambe avevano ceduto. Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, la testa leggera, un fischio continuo nelle orecchie.

 _Respira_.

Quando aprì gli occhi si perse in un azzurro oceano.

Sarebbe morto guardandolo. Sarebbero morti insieme.

“Tutti quegli anni sprecati a combatterci Charles... poter riavere qualcuno di quegli anni preziosi...”

Allungò la mano e Charles la afferrò saldamente e prese a stringerla forte.

Non riusciva a fare nulla Xavier, se non stringere quella mano disperatamente. La gola stretta in una morsa di angoscia e paura. Poi il suono del metallo fuso, Bobby che si immolava come ultima risorsa.

La sentinella entrò caricando il suo raggio e colpì. Erik moribondo vide Charles avvolto da quel calore e pianse disperato.

***

“¡Buenos días señor! ¿Dormiste bien?”

Nessuna risposta.

“¿Señor? ¿Todo esta bien?” chiese nuovamente il concierge.

Erik si destò. Si era improvvisamente incantato su una sensazione di calore e angoscia che non riuscì a decifrare.

“Sì... muy bien, gracias“ rispose mentre si prestava a saldare il conto.

“La rivedremo presto a Città del Messico, Mr. Lehnsherr?”

Erik alzò gli occhi grigi sorridenti.

“Spero di no, caro” rispose gentile. “Almeno non a breve” aggiunse per non apparire troppo offensivo.

Otto ore più tardi percorreva il viale della X-Mansion.

Il sole stava tramontando. Ragazzini sbraitavano nel parco. Alcuni si sbaciucchiavano nascosti dietro agli alberi.

Erik sghignazzò. Si gettò la giacca in spalla tenendola con due dita, e camminando lentamente nel parco si godette gli ultimi raggi di sole caldo.

Nonostante la terza età e i capelli bianchi come la neve sotto al panama portato un po’ sbieco, quell’uomo alto dalle spalle larghe, il corpo atletico e il sorriso beffardo non passava certo inosservato.

Entrò nella villa. Qualche studente lo squadrò con aria curiosa, ma altri semplicemente lo ignorarono.

Si diresse verso lo studio in fondo al corridoio principale. Fece per bussare ma fu anticipato.

 _Entra pure, Magnus_.

Sorrise e aprì la porta.

“Bentornato”. Azzurro oceano.

“Ciao”. Grigio ghiaccio.

Charles lo osservò per qualche istante e pensò come Erik fosse sempre dannatamente affascinante a qualsiasi età e qualsiasi cosa indossasse.

Questa versione caraibica in abito chiaro, camicia scura senza cravatta e cappello in tinta era particolarmente efficace.

Un sorriso dai mille denti bianchi gli fece desiderare che fosse già ora di ritirarsi nelle proprie stanze...

Lehnsherr si avvicinò al professore.

Aveva visto Logan seduto sul divano lì accanto e, volutamente, lo aveva ignorato.

Charles arrossì un po’ ma non lo fermò.

Erik si chinò su di lui e lo baciò dischiudendo appena le labbra, una mano delicatamente poggiata sulla guancia del professore. Avrebbe voluto travolgerlo in una bacio di gran lunga meno casto, ma pensò che avergli permesso di baciarlo davanti ad un testimone fosse già un evento.

“Oh ma diavolo!” esclamò Wolverine. “Ci sono tante, tantissime stanze in questo posto!”

Erik e Charles sorrisero, le loro bocche ancora unite.

Magneto guardò Logan e inarcò un sopracciglio ghignando con strafottenza.

“È che adoro il divano dove sei seduto proprio tu ora, Logan. Charles da il meglio di sé lì sopra, sai?”

“Erik!” gracchiò Xavier avvampando.

Logan chiuse gli occhi pregando di non aver appena sentito quella frase. Sollevò istintivamente le mani dal divano e scattò in piedi.

“Non credo entrerò mai più in questo studio, Charles”.

E uscì.

“Sei un imbecille” scandì Xavier esterrefatto.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato, Schatz!”


End file.
